Mass Effect: Impossible Odds
by RedHawk09
Summary: Commander John Shepard has been given the chance no other human has been given, a chance to save the entire galaxy. But sadly he is filled with doubt, the source is his past. He does not see how he will move past it, until he met her. (Hey, this story is mostly Action&Adventure, but there will be some romance involved. Just wanted you guys to know.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, first off I want to thank some of you for liking my first fanfic "The Lararous Effect." It's a young justice fic, my new reader should check it out if you're interested. Any way this is my first Mass Effect Fic, and it will follow most of the original story, but I am a fan of Mass Effect and fairly disappointed by the ending of Mass Effect 3 so I will think of my own ending for it.**

**Hey so I guess I realized that this chapter was bad, so I changed it a little. So enjoy the changes.**

**Also my Shepard is a Spacer/Sole Survivor/Paragon/Soldier. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Akuz

"How could I let this happen?" I bitterly thought, staring at the remains of my squad, bloody and broken. "These men trusted me, and now they're dead. It's my own damn fault." I felt the ground trembling, and the defining screams of the Threaser Mal. "You can feel sorry for yourself later John," I thought loudly, "Right now there's a squad that needs to be avenged." I looked up from my position and saw the Mal towering above me, I looked around and saw a M-920 Cain heavy weapon. One shot from that thing would put the Mal down. I moved quickly, grabbed the heavy, and ran for a higher position, and the Mal continued to scream. I got on top of one of the colony buildings, and saw that the Mal was heading towards my position. I took aim and charged the M-920 Cain.

"COME AND GET ME, YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, the Chain finished charging and the Mal was close enough and I fired. The blast threw me back a few feet. And I felt one of my ribs crack. But the pain was completely worth it, the Mal had its mouth open when I fired and the blast went right down its throat. The mindless monster imploded, and a wave of relief washed over me. I closed my eyes, wishing I could join my men, I drifted to sleep, but I was woken by the sound of shuttle engines. I opened my eyes and saw an Alliance shuttle land nearby. "If anyone on this frequency, please respond." The transmission came through, my ear plant. I put my finger to my ear and answered. "This Lieutenant Commander John Shepard," I responded, "My squad was wiped out by a Thresher Mal, I'm the only one left." There was a pause, but the voice came back, "Understood LC, activate your suits transmitter and we'll pick you up." "Understood," I replied.

Two weeks Later. Earth Alliance HQ. Med Wing.

I've spent the last two weeks, in the med-wing. They told me they need to be sure that I was mentally stable; I told them I was fine. Well, I was only half lying to them, at first I blamed myself for not being able to keep my squad alive, but I realized yesterday that there was nothing I could do, we were doomed from the start. I was only bothered by the fact the survived and they didn't. Survivors guilt I guess, that and I was a shaken by what I saw. I heard the door open and saw the famed Captain Anderson, and Admiral Hackett; I stood up and saluted them. Anderson put up his hand, "At ease soldier," He said. I gladly complied. "How are you holding up Shepard?" He asked. He sounded generally concerned, understandable. Anderson, and I go back. Few years ago, I was apart of a team he led to save a human colony from Batarian pirates. We hit them hard and fast, but not fast enough. The Batarians fired back, and we took casualties, Anderson got shot in leg. He order the team to retreat and defend the colony, the rest of the team followed the order, but not me. I stayed behind and protect Anderson, I was out of Medi-Gel, so I kept pressure on his wound. The entire time Anderson kept barking at me, ordering to retreat with the other. I told him, either we all make it out or none of us do. I held the Batarians off for a good hour and a half, and slowed the bleeding down. But the Batarian had brought in the heavy artillery, so I grabbed Anderson and help him to safety. We managed to meet up with the rest of the squad. The Alliance soon sent reinforcements and the Batarians were quickly defeated. Anderson was patched up and came out with minor injuries. "I'm doing alright sir." I answered. "Sir?" he sounded insulted, "I may be your superior officer, but that doesn't give you the right to go all formal on me!" "Then its good to see you Anderson," I said. "Now that's better," Anderson joked. "Lt. Commander we're here to offer you a choice," Admiral Hackett spoke, "Most people would've broke after what you went through. We understand if you'd like to be removed from active duty." "No, sir," I said sternly, "I will admit that I've been scarred, but I'm not going to let this break me. Military service runs in the family and I don't know much else. Plus being in the N6 program has been a life dream of mine."

Hackett smiled, "Looks like we've found our man Anderson." He looked over and Anderson who was smiling with pride, and they nodded in agreement. "Shepard you better to used, to just being called Commander from now on," Hackett said while passing me a medal.

"Despite the Brass wanting you in the nut house," Hackett continued, "We were able to "convince" them that you're mental health was bit shaken, but not broken. Your still listed for active duty." I had never felt so relived in my life, I was worried that I'd never get to back into the vast unexplored beautiful galaxy. "Thank you sir," I said saluting,"You won't regret this." Anderson chuckled at me, "You're also being promoted to an N7 now, Commander." I couldn't help but feel shocked, my whole squad had died and here I was getting promoted. How is this right? I don't deserve any of what their giving me, but if I want to honor the people I lost, then I have to go on.

**Hopefully you all have played Mass Effect 1 and know where it goes from here. Any way REVIEW! I can't tell you how mad i get when I don't get enough feedback. Anyway the next chapter will take place both during and after he recuses Liara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Notice my last chapter didn't get any review, kind of disappointed but it's understandable. Anyway this chapter takes place after Eden Prime, and after Shepard is granted Spectre Status. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Strange New Friends

3 years later. Normandy.

Captains Log: I don't know how to feel, I was just given Command of the Normandy, Anderson ship. To be honest it feels like I'm stealing it from him, everyone keeps telling me that it's no big deal, including Anderson, but it doesn't help much. On the upside, I've made some new allies while on the Citadel. A turian C-Sec officer named Garrus, and a Krogan bounty hunter Wrex, and young Quarian girl named Tali. The rest of my crew doesn't trust them, because their aliens, especially Ashley Williams, she's more open of here distrust of our alien allies than anyone else. Personally I don't mind them, they're not aliens to me, they're people, and I intend to treat them that way. The only other people on in the crew who don't seem to mind them is Kaidan and Doctor Chakwas, Kaidan doesn't really care that the other are alien he says he'll probably like them better once he gets to know them better, and Doctor Chakwas doesn't seem to really care either she thinks they'll make excellent additions to the crew. We've set out to find Matriarch Benesia's daughter Dr. Liara T'Soni. (End Of Log)

I closed the terminal as I finished my journal entry; the doctors suggested that I keep a log of everything from now on. I don't mind, but I just hope nobody ever reads this stuff. I sighed thinking about my squad back on Akuz. But I head over to the elevator and go take it down to the cargo hold, before I can think of it any further. Once the door opens, I see Garrus working on the Macko. Tweaking with the weapons system I think. "Hey," called out to him. I laughed to myself, he jumped up and saluted me. "Garrus, you don't have to salute me," I tell him chuckling a bit. He looked a bit embarrassed, "Sorry, Commander," he apologized. "No need to be sorry," I assured him, "And please call me Shepard." He nodded, "Thanks Shepard," Garrus said happily, "Mind if I speak freely?" "Sure." "You're not exactly what I expected," he said, then smiled, I think, "In fact your better than what I imagined." "Really?" I was surprised; most turians hated me because I was human, and guess Garrus is one of those rare few. "How so?" I asked. "Well to start," Garrus explained, "You don't seem to care about that I'm turian. And you seem more opened mind than the other humans that I've met." "Thanks, but I'm sorry if other humans have treated you wrong," I said, "I personally don't care what species a person is, I care about who they are." "Good to know Shepard," he said, "Wish there were more people like you."

I chuckled, "You and me both," I said. "Why's that?" He asked looking confused. "My father and I," I hesitated, did Garrus really want to hear about my family problems. "Never mind, I don't want to bore you with my family issues." I was about to walk away, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey I don't mind Shepard," Garrus spoke with confidences, "Trust me I've got some father issues as well." I turned around a grinned at the turian. "Alright," I said, "We haven't talked to each other for years because of our different views of other species. It came up when I went into the N7 program, I didn't mind that I'd be working with other species, but he did. He told me that he couldn't stand the thought of me working with other races. We got into an argument, and I told him that I he had no say in my life anymore and that if didn't like it he could go to hell. And we haven't talked ever since." Garrus stood there shocked, "Damn, well your story beats mine. My father is a by-the-book cop back on Palivin. And.. well you know how I'd like to do things. I argued that I could get more done if I wasn't being stopped by "red tape" I think that the human expression. We haven't talked in two years, well face to face at least." I nodded I understood where Garrus was coming from, it didn't seem right that C-Sec had so many speed bumps to do they're job. But I guess they're there for a reason, but still I understood how Garrus felt. "That rough, Garrus," I said. "Yeah but it sounds like you had it worse than I did." "Whatever you say Garrus," I chuckled, "I'll talk to you later." We shook hands, I don't know what it is about him, but there's something about Garrus that makes me feel like I could trust him.

I walked over to chat with Williams after talking with Wrex. Wrex know there a guy I can't seem to get a read from. He seemed distance at first, but he's very open, so far. I walked up to Williams, she saluted me, I shook my head, "Williams, you don't have to be formal, I prefer my people talking and behaving casually." She blushed and nodded, and stops saluting me. "Sorry Commander," her eyes widened, "I mean Shepard, sorry I'm just so used to being professional." "It's alright Ashley," I told her, "So what's up with you?" She looked around the room, "Well to be honest Shepard," she softly said, "I'm a little concerned with all the aliens we're picking up. I can deal with the krogan and the Quarian, but a Turain. Shepard we went to war with them, how are supposed to trust them?" I was pissed to say the least, "They have names Williams," I spoke sternly, I think I spooked her, "And Garrus is alright, and we can't judge him just because he's turian. Get to know them better and then tell me if you have any complaints, and they better not have anything to do with them being alien or because of their beliefs." She must be scared, because she quickly got into a salute a said "Yes sir." "That'll be all chief." I heard the intercom active, "Hey Commander, I think we found Dr. T'Soni, we believe she's on Therum." I grinned a little, "Good work Joker take us in."

Therum, Prothean Dig Site.

I left Wrex and Garrus topside to guard the entrance to the site; honestly I'm starting to regret that decision. There are a lot of geth in here, but they're nothing I can't handle. I checked my Avenger Assault Rifle, as the elevator went down. I don't know what's waiting for me down there, and I'm not going down because of a weapon malfunction. My rifle was fine, I sighed with relief. The door open and a sniper shot hit the wall next to me. I didn't even look around I took cover, saw the geth troops and tossed a grenade at them. Most of them escaped the blast, but others were not so lucky were blown to bits, and I took out the remaining geth troops. I felt a wave of relief. But then I heard a voice crying for help, "Hello!" It was a female voice, "Hello! HELLO IS SOMEONE THERE?" I walked toward a Prothean structure, and saw an energy curtain, and there suspended in mid-air was the most beautiful Asari I've ever seen.

She saw me and panicked, "Who, who are you?" I put my rifle on my back, "My name is Commander Shepard, I'm a Specter, and I'm here to help you," I said with concern in my voice. She looked even more surprised, "A Specter? But you're a human!" her disbelief was obvious. "The council made me a specter once I brought them evidence that Saren went rouge. I've been assigned to bring him in." She looked even mores surprised, "If you're after Saren then why are here?" She sounded worried and grateful. "Your mother," I paused, "Matriarch Benezia has allied herself with Saren. I was sent here to see if you were involved." But clearly you're not so I'm here to get you somewhere safe."

She was about to ask more, but I held my hand to cut her off. "Look I know you have a lot of question, but I need to get you somewhere safe," she nodded in agreement. "You'll have to find a way past the curtain," she said, "There should be a mining lazer over there."

I ready my rifle and rushed for the lazer, I could hear geth troops, I didn't even take cover, just rushed in guns blazing. Every shot struck home, causing an explosion of synthetic blood. I checked the mining lazer controls, luckily the controls were still operational. I aimed for the wall beside the Prothean structure, and the lazer took care of the rest. I deactivated it once I saw that the beam had made it through, and rushed to the other. I found what looked like an elevator and took it up. I soon found myself once again looking at the beautiful asari, but this time I noticed that she looked pale, but the color seemed to return when she saw me.

"You're here," she sounded confused and happy. "But how did you get past the curtain?" I shook my head and smiled, "Don't worry about that," I said smiling. "Please," she sound frantic, "That console there will deactivate this security field I'm in." I nodded and got to work. The field soon went down, and I watched as Dr. T'Soni fall to the ground. I could tell she had been in there for awhile, and it looked like she didn't have much strength left in her. I rushed over to her, and help her to her feet. Our eyes met, and she blushed, "Thank you Commander," she spoke softly. I pulled out on my water flasks, and gave it to her. She quickly took the flask, and drank the whole thing. I don't know why, but I felt a huge wave relief when she finished.

"Don't thank me yet Doctor," I said, "We still have to get out of here." She looked at me, with gratitude and embarrassment. "Please Commander," she blushed, "Call me Liara. And I'd hate to ask this but I don't have much strength left. Um…C..could you please carry me out?" She was blushing pretty hard, I nodded and picked her in fireman's carry. Walked over to the platform, and active it.

Once the platform stop, we were met by a krogan warrior, and three geth troopers. "Human, if you value your life give us the asari," the krogan grinned, "Or don't that way it'll be more fun." I knew that we wouldn't make it with Liara in her condition, but I was not willing to hand Liara over to them. I quickly worked out a plan, I had a few flash bangs on me, one would be enough to distract them, while I find somewhere safe for Liara. "Sorry," I put Liara down, a reach for a flash bang, "But I'm not handing over the lady to a thug like you." Before the krogan could react, I tossed the flash bang and shielded my eyes. It went off, and there was a ringing in my ears, but I Liara and put behind some decent cover. "Stay here," I told her.

I pulled out my shotgun, and took care of the geth quickly. The krogan, was a whole other story. He charged at me a slammed me against a wall, he would have crushed me. But, I put my pistol to his face and fired, and he went limp and died.

I picked up Liara, and then felt a termer, "This whole place is going to come down," she shouted. I activated my radio, "Garrus, Wrex, the dig site is collapsing, get to safety." "No way , Shepard I'm coming in," I heard Garrus. Within a second I saw him run towards me, followed by Wrex. Wrex took Liara and we ran for the exit. We just barely made it. "Joker," I spoke into my radio. We're ready for pick up."

**Please for the love of god review, leave comments! Does it suck or what? I want your feedback!**


End file.
